17 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w Śmiej się do bólu, odc. 36 (Horrid Henry’s Hideo Video); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Domisie - Boję się ciemności; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bajki rosyjskie - Opowieść starego dębu, odc. 9 (Skazka starogo duba); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:35 Fantaghiro - Miłość wszystko zwycięża odc. 26 (Love conquers everything); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:05 Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 12 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 10:35 Między mamami - odc. 47; magazyn 10:55 Z wiatrem (Into the Wind); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Potęga funduszy - W wehikule czasu; magazyn ekologiczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1469; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1857 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1959; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Raj; magazyn 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4727 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4942); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:15 Pogoda 15:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm ( studio ) 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm 17:15 Teleexpress 17:25 Pogoda 17:35 Klan - odc. 1858 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1470; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1960; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Lalka Elly, odc. 44 (ELLY’S DOLL); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Lola kłóci się z przyjaciółmi, odc. 20 (Lola se dispute avec ses amis); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Bananowy doktor - odc. 10 (Royal Pains, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:20 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 21:50 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia...; program kabaretowy 22:10 Okruchy życia - Seks z Internetu (Cyber Seduction: His Secret Life) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:45 Na własne oczy - Czternaście dni. Prowokacja bydgoska 54'; film dokumentalny 00:40 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj 01:15 Kojak seria 5 - Dziwna miłość (Kojak seria 5, ep. 2, A Strange Kind of Love) kraj prod.USA (1977) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Żydowski pogrzeb; reportaż 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 51/72 Więzy krwi (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Blood Is Thicker Than Karma); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 6 - Prezent dla Antka (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Bapteme de L'Air ep. 6) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003) 07:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 6; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/LXII; teleturniej 11:30 Laskowik & Malicki ; program rozrywkowy 11:50 TELEZAKUPY 12:20 Wobec Misterium na Poznańskiej Cytadeli; film dokumentalny 12:50 Maria i Anna 27'; film dokumentalny 13:25 Apetyt na życie - odc. 6; serial TVP 14:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 403 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Everwood - odc. 11/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 110); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:35 Tak to leciało! - (61); teleturniej 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 732; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Gilotyna - odc. 30; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 404 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Megakomedie - Cała ona (She's All That) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 22:30 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:25 W pętli czasu - odc. 3/13 (Day Break ep. What if he lets her go); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Spadek (Inheritance) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08.45 To brzmi - propozycje 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:24 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska Chorzów 17.00 Muzyczny mix 17.10 TV Katowice zaprasza 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Aktualności 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Sport 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Twój wybór 18.30 Ludzie i sprawy 19.00 To brzmi - propozycje 19.10 Zamiast świateł rampy - Zofia Książek Bregułowa 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Władcy Ameryki - cz. 1 (The American Ruling Class); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:02 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 03:14 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:31 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wcielenie czyli ścieżka zdrowia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (13) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (215, 216) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (43, 44) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (154) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1431) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastêpcza (15, 16) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki 6 (120) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1070) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (13, 14) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (155) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (3) - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1071) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1432) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (325) - serial komediowy 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: FC Barcelona - VfB Stuttgart 22.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 22.55 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty meczów 00.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - powtórki meczów 05.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Bez śladu (14) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (52) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1253) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Bez śladu (15) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (53) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1254) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Kill Bill - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 00.45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.30 Telesklep 03.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show TV 4 4:25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Saint-Tropez - odc. 51, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 72, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Na południe - odc. 3, Kanada, USA 1994 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 71, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 46, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 73, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 47, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Na południe - odc. 4, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 72, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Oczy anioła - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 22:10 Gra śmierci - film sensacyjny, Hongkong, USA 1978 00:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: chelsea londyn - inter mediolan 2:05 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 4, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 2:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 35; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Telewizja cyfrowa odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Afisz - Zadura; Zły; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Od swata do czata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zaproszenie - Dwa Sącze Beskidu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1462; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1838; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 197; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Nasz reportaż - Zobaczyć cud; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Album chopinowski (1828 - 29) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Wielka Piątka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 35; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:45 Gościem u siebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Od swata do czata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dzika Polska I NATURA 2000 - Wilczym tropem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1462; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 13 - Spotkanie z Kasią; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1838; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 198; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Potęga funduszy - Myśleć globalnie - działać lokalnie; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska I NATURA 2000 - Wilczym tropem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1462; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 13 - Spotkanie z Kasią; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1838; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 198; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Album chopinowski (1828 - 29) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 10.45 Propozycje do VIPO 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.30 Telezakupy 13.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.00 Silesia Informacje 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Tak Nieruchomości 17.15 Biznes Express - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Premiera 18.35 A nom się to podobo 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Propozycje do VIPO 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 S2 Śląsk 00.55 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Tak Nieruchomości 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 A nom się to podobo 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Tak Nieruchomości 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 S2 Śląsk